Song
by Neko to Usagi
Summary: Aku menuliskan lagu ini, lagu yang menceritakan sedikit kisahku. Mungkin juga kisahmu./Bad summary/SasoDei fluff-maybe-/Just RnR please! XD


_Disclaimer: Damn, I don't own. Masashi Kishimoto!_

_..I wrote a song..._

.

.

.

Biarkan aku menuliskan sebuah lagu yang menceritakan sedikit tetang hidupku.

_Aku takkan pernah melupakan hari dimana aku bertemu denganmu. Seakan kau memberikanku sebuah kunci untuk membuka hatiku yang telah berkarat._

Hari itu, hari dimana datangnya seorang anggota baru. Ia dipanggil untuk menggantikan posisi Orochimaru yang merupakan _partner_ku dulu.

"Sasori, mulai hari ini Deidara yang akan menjadi partnermu."

Deidara, seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut pirang panjang dengan poni yang menutupi sebelah matanya. Pertama kali melihatnya, aku menduga dia adalah seorang wanita.

"Boleh aku memanggilmu Danna, un?"

Pertanyaan aneh yang dia lontarkan pertama kali saat dia memasuki ruanganku-salah-ruangan kami berdua. Aku hanya diam sebagai jawaban.

"Karya senimu sangat bagus, un!" Yeah, terserah. "Tapi tetap tidak sehebat milikku, un. Apa danna akan meledakkannya?" Oke, aku tidak terima dengan pernyataan yang satu itu.

"Meledak..an, nya?" Dia mengangguk mantap. "Dengar ya, seni adalah—"

"Seni adalah ledakan, un! Katsu~"

BANG!

"Apa yang kau lakukan dasar bodoh?!" Itulah pertama kalinya Deidara meledakkan sesuatu yang dia sebut seni dihadapanku.

Alhasil, Pein-sama mengomelinya sepanjang hari ditambah dengan ceramah Kakuzu. Ya, setidaknya dia jadi sedikit bungkam.

Begitu memasuki ruangan, dia langsung menghampiriku dengan wajah dikerutkan. "Danna... Kenapa mereka semarah itu padaku? Aku 'kan hanya ingin menunjukkan karya seniku."

Aku tak mengerti bagaimana, tapi aku tersenyum tanpa ia sadari, karena aku membelakanginya. "Tentu saja, kau berusaha menghancurkan markas ini, apa?"

_Aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Karena kau adalah seorang yang lemah, itulah membuatku semakin ingin melindungimu._

Hari dimana misi pertama yang untuknya berjalan dengan sangat baik. Yah, walaupun sebaian besar akulah yang menyelesaikan misi itu.

"Aku lelah, un."

Yeap, itulah hal yang selalu dia keluhkan sepanjang perjalanan kemballi ke markas. Begitu sampai di markas dia hanya berbaring di lantai.

"Aku bosan, un."

Kenapa dia selalu mengeluh? Aku tak habis pikir, bagaimana Itachi dan Hidan selalu di sekitarnya? Dia 'kan sangat berisik.

"Kenapa Kakuzu selalu memarahiku, un?"

Tentu saja, karena dia selalu memainkan lempungnya. Bahkan hampir berhasil merubuhkan markas ini jika saja aku tidak menghentikannya.

_Malam kejutan terindah yang telah Tuhan berikan darimu, tubuh ini, biarkanlah aku memeluknya erat. Aku harap kau menjadi milikku. Saat ini juga._

Malam dimana dia meledakkan kasurnya hanya karena seekor tikus bersembunyi di bawah kasurnya. Akhirnya dia menghampiriku yang berpura-pura tidur.

"E-eng, Danna..."

"Hm? Cepat pergi tidur Dei." ucapku tanpa mengubah posisiku yang membelakanginya.

"Un, tidak bisa, un..."

Oke, aku menyerah. Aku tak tahan hanya mendengar suaramu yang seperti anak kecil kehilangan permennya. Aku menoleh dan mendapatinya menunduk. "Kenapa?"

"Aku meledakkannya tadi pagi, un."

Aku tertawa dalam hati mendengar pernyataannya yang sudah terlampau polos itu. "Kenapa kau meledakkannya, hah?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, un. Hanya... Ledakkan kecil yang kutujukan untuk membunuh hewan pengerat itu ternyata dapat menghancurkan kasurku sampai berkeping-keping."

Bisa kulihat itu. jujur saja, aku sudah mengetahuinya dari Itachi. Aku menggeserkan tubuhku lebih ke tepi. "Kalau kau mau, kau boleh tidur di sini."

"A-ah?" Yeap, aku melihat semburat merah di pipinya. "Terima kasih Danna, un!"

Aku tak dapat menahan senyumku saat menatap wajanya. Jadi aku hanya membuang muka sambil berkata, "Cepat, sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

Itulah bagaimana sekarang dia berada di sampingku. Aku menarik selimut untuk menjaganya tetap hangat, agar dia tidak mengeluh sebenarnya. "Danna?"

Aku menoleh. "Dei, cepatlah tidur."

"Kalau Kakuzu atau Pein-sama tidak memberikanku kasur yang baru... boleh aku tetap tidur bersamamu?"

Aku memeluknya. "Tentu."

"Danna?"

"Apa lagi sekarang?" tanyaku sambil menarikmu semakin tenggelam dalam pelukanku.

"Oyasumi."

Aku terkesiap. "Oyasumi, Dei-chan." Entah bagaimana, tapi tiba-tiba saja aku mengecup kening Deidara. Satu hal yang mulai aku sadari, aku menyayanginya lebih dari siapapun.

Lirik yang akan kutuliskan selanjutnya adalah:

_Malam sunyi, malam yang suci. Aku tidak menginginkan apapun selama kau ada di sini. Itu lebih dari sebuah keajaiban. Tolong jangan pernah lenyap._

_._

_._

_._

END(?)

Yosha! \w/  
Neko kembali datang dengan fanfic abal yang menyampahi dunia FFn!  
Hohoho  
Itu lirik lagu sebenernya bikinnya maksa banget. Tapi biarlah, yang penting Neko bisa menyelesaikan cerita ini.-padahal lagi bulan puasa.

Mind to RnR?


End file.
